


Pretty Girl

by awritingsideblog



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hair-pulling, IT'S BEEN A HOT MINUTE SINCE I WROTE SMUT O K, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Requested, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!reader, i know sub!catra is controversial but like, if y'all write i'll write a dom!catra one day, poorly written smut, she is a sub, sub!catra, unprotected sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritingsideblog/pseuds/awritingsideblog
Summary: You and Catra finally get some time alone.(written with gender neutral pronouns plus two different smuts, one for a reader with fem parts and one for a reader with male parts)





	1. Reader with male parts p. i

Scropia started to explain her plan to Catra, you, and the gang in Entrapa's castle's planning room but you couldn't focus. You were horny and it had been a while since you and Catra could slip away for some quality time. Lately, you couldn't stop thinking about the last quickie you two had. It got you horny every time you did think of it. You knew you had to get Catra away soon or else you would do something risky. Luckily, Entrapa's castle was huge and most of the troops would be busy tonight. You knew that tonight was the night to finally fuck your girl properly. But you couldn't wait until then.

You reached over and placed your hand on Catra's thigh causally. You rubbed it slowly, checking if anyone was paying attention. Since no one was, your hand moved slowly up Catra's thigh and right to her clothed area. You noticed how her breath hitched. You wanted to smile so bad and ruin it but you had to be good. If anyone caught you two, you would be in major trouble.

Still, Catra enjoyed the thrill. You couldn't wait to hear her tell you so when you were properly fucking her.

You finger slowly traveled up and down her clothed core. You noticed how her fingers tapped on the chair, trying to release some energy. You started to speed up, causing her to clamp down on the seat. Oh how badly she wanted to buck her hips forward and let out the moan she was holding back.

She bit her lip as you started to go faster. She legs shook with desire. All she wanted you to do was to take off her clothes and fuck her against this table. At this point, Catra wasn't even paying attention to the meeting. All she could focus on was how your fingers and the fabric created a delicious friction but how much more delicious your own fingers would be.

"Scropia, I think this is a great plan! I also like how you're taking the lead with it." You say. Catra hadn't even realized Scropia had opened the floor. Catra hated how casual you were right now.

"Thanks, (Y/N)! I'm glad you're ok with not going on this mission." Scropia said. You shrugged.

"It's no problem. I think the stress is getting to Catra. She looks really flustered. I think it might be a low fever. How are you feeling Catra?" You ask like the concerned significant other you're currently not.

"F-Fine." She coughs to cover a moan from escaping.

"I don't think so Catra. You really don't look good. There is a thing going around. Maybe you should rest just in case. It's better to be out for one night vs two weeks." Scropia said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I-"

"Catra, I'll take good care of you. Don't worry about a thing." You say. She shoots you a look. You return it with a smile.

"Ok." She mumbles.

"Great. Anything else, Scropia?" You ask.

"Nope! Everyone is dismissed." She says. Everyone gets up and breaks off into their own groups. Before anyone can say anything to you or Catra, she grabs your wrist and pulls you away. You smirk.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby? You must be feeling awful to pull me along like this. I wonder what's got you in such a hurry?" You mock. She lets out a small growl.

"Don't play dumb! The rest aren't around." She opens the door to a random storage room and pushes you in. She locks the door as soon as you're in.

"Alright, alright. Strip for me, love." You say. She eagerly does as you say until she's butt naked in front of you.

"(Y/N)!" She whines. "Come on! I need you!" She rubs her thighs together, frustrated to see you fully clothed still.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry, I don't think it's time for that." You place your fingers under her chin so she has to look at you. "No, I think I deserve something. I gave you something, it's only kind to return the favor. Then, you can get what you want."

"(Y/N), we don't have time-"

"Shh." You place your finger on her lips. "We have time. They think you're sick."

 

"On your knees, baby." You say, pushing Catra's shoulders slightly. She quickly gets onto her knees. You start to pull your belt off. "I think I deserve to get sucked off. It's only fair, love." You tease. Catra eagerly nods. She takes off your pants and underwear in one motion. Her tongue licks up your dick, causing you to shutter. Her coarse tongue always did wonders to you. It doesn't take long before you're hard.

Her lips go around your cock, sucking furiously. You grip her hair as she sucks harder. She whimpers onto your cock, making your head throw back with a moan. Fuck. She looked so gorgeous under you. Her eyes looking up at you as she quickly moved. Her tits moved back and forth with her body, making you itch to touch them. Her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as you pulled her hair. You slowly started to move your dick in and out of her mouth. She let out a moan as you used her.

She wrapped her tongue around your dick, adding more friction. In that moment, you couldn't help it. You started to buck your hips into her at a faster pace. You pulled her hair tightly, making her moan and whimper.

"F-Fuck yes, baby, that's it! Oh fuck, you look so pretty taking my dick into your mouth! You want to swallow my cum, baby? Yeah? You would like that?" You ask. She opens her eyes and nods her head enthusiastically. Her hips buck a little at every praise you give her. It's all too much. Your back arches as you come into her mouth. You pull on her hair even more tightly, causing her to moan against your dick. She continues to bob against your dick as you come.

Once you finish in her mouth, she licks and sucks any remaining cum. She looks up at you, hand on her knees, once she finishes.

"Look at you. My good little sub. Did you like that? 'Cause you looked so fucking pretty sucking on me and taking me." You say.

"Fuck please just take me. I can't wait much longer!" She whines.

"Get up on that table, pretty girl." You say. She does as you ask, spreading her legs as soon as she gets on it. You notice a little puddle where Catra was on the floor. You smirk and motion to it.

"Oh, Catra. You made such a mess. There's a little puddle and everything. Oh baby, I don't think you deserve my dick just yet." You tease. She wiggles her hips.

"P-please! I need you to fuck me!" She whimpers. You walk over to her, bending down.

"I don't think just yet, baby. But I won't leave you just yet. It is partially my fault." You say. You plunge your tongue into her pussy, making her whine. Your fingers trail to her clit and rub it softly. Catra grips the table and rocks her hips forward. Your hand harshly grips her ass.

"Calm down, baby girl. I'm in control." You growl. She nods, making you smile. You continue to give her some release, but not what she's looking for.

Your tongue slips out of her, making her whimper. Your mouth starts to suck on her clit, making her cry out. You slip your finger into her and waste no time. Her breaths turn into pants as you start to pump.

"(Y/N)! Please!! Please fuck me! Fuck fuck please!" She wiggles underneath you. You pull your mouth away but continue to finger her. She lets out a cry at the loss of contact.

"Oh, Catra, you're being so bratty. Hmm. I have half a mind to leave you here without cumming. We'll have to wait until the others leave until I can fuck you senseless too. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" You ask. She shakes her head.

"N-no! Sorr-" A moan tumbles out of her lips as you curl your finger. She bucks her hips forward as an impulse.

"That's right, baby. Now, I don't think you deserve my dick. You've been so disrespectful. You'll have to wait. You're lucky though. I'll make you cum, but one more act of disrespect and I'll leave you here." You warn her. She nods her head. You give her ass a soft smack, not hard enough to leave a red print but enough to make her whimper slightly. You rub the area.

Catra cries out as you place your mouth on her clit again. You add another finger and start to viscously pump. She stutters and moans as you do. She wants to buck her pussy into your face but she knows you'll never let her off if she does. There's no way she's willing to wait hours until you fuck her again. She could always use a toy but it was never as good as your fingers, tongue, or cock.

"Catra, tell me about how you liked being fucked underneath that table." You order her. She let out a whimper at your request.

"Fuck, (Y/N)! Your fingers felt so good! I wanted to moan and buck my hips. I wanted you to rip my c-clothes off and fuck me in front of everyone! You made me so fucking wet! I- fuck! B-Baby~" Her morning became uncontrollable. You slowed down, making her whine.

"Go on. I'll slow down until you finish." Your smirk at her. She frowns at you. She was so close to her release and now you were being cocky. Of course you were. You could feel her pussy clench around your fingers.

"Fuck, I wanted you to p-push me down a-and tug my hair." She whimpers as you spend up and added a third finger. "I w-wanted to scream as your c-cock pumped into my pussy! I- oh fuck- I wanted to make a m-mess all o-over that table and-and tell me how p-pretty I looked as you f-fucked me- Fuck, (Y/N)! I'm going to cum!" She whimpered. You kissed her clit.

"Cum for me, baby." You say. She moans loudly as her intense orgasm rides through her. Her legs shake, her head is thrown back with her eyes shut tight, and she curls her toes. Little claw marks indent the table under her. You lap up any cum and eat her out as she comes down from her high. You start to kiss her thighs and move up to place gentle kisses on her pussy.

"What a good girl. That was beautiful, baby. I love seeing you come undone under my fingers. Just think about how fucking gorgeous you'll be when I fuck you tonight with my cock." You hum.

 


	2. Reader with female parts p. i

Scropia started to explain her plan to Catra, you, and the gang in Entrapa's castle's planning room but you couldn't focus. You were horny and it had been a while since you and Catra could slip away for some quality time. Lately, you couldn't stop thinking about the last quickie you two had. It got you horny every time you did think of it. You knew you had to get Catra away soon or else you would do something risky. Luckily, Entrapa's castle was huge and most of the troops would be busy tonight. You knew that tonight was the night to finally fuck your girl properly. But you couldn't wait until then.

You reached over and placed your hand on Catra's thigh causally. You rubbed it slowly, checking if anyone was paying attention. Since no one was, your hand moved slowly up Catra's thigh and right to her clothed area. You noticed how her breath hitched. You wanted to smile so bad and ruin it but you had to be good. If anyone caught you two, you would be in major trouble.

Still, Catra enjoyed the thrill. You couldn't wait to hear her tell you so when you were properly fucking her.

You finger slowly traveled up and down her clothed core. You noticed how her fingers tapped on the chair, trying to release some energy. You started to speed up, causing her to clamp down on the seat. Oh how badly she wanted to buck her hips forward and let out the moan she was holding back.

She bit her lip as you started to go faster. She legs shook with desire. All she wanted you to do was to take off her clothes and fuck her against this table. At this point, Catra wasn't even paying attention to the meeting. All she could focus on was how your fingers and the fabric created a delicious friction but how much more delicious your own fingers would be.

"Scropia, I think this is a great plan! I also like how you're taking the lead with it." You say. Catra hadn't even realized Scropia had opened the floor. Catra hated how casual you were right now.

"Thanks, (Y/N)! I'm glad you're ok with not going on this mission." Scropia said. You shrugged.

"It's no problem. I think the stress is getting to Catra. She looks really flustered. I think it might be a low fever. How are you feeling Catra?" You ask like the concerned significant other you're currently not.

"F-Fine." She coughs to cover a moan from escaping.

"I don't think so Catra. You really don't look good. There is a thing going around. Maybe you should rest just in case. It's better to be out for one night vs two weeks." Scropia said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I-"

"Catra, I'll take good care of you. Don't worry about a thing." You say. She shoots you a look. You return it with a smile.

"Ok." She mumbles.

"Great. Anything else, Scropia?" You ask.

"Nope! Everyone is dismissed." She says. Everyone gets up and breaks off into their own groups. Before anyone can say anything to you or Catra, she grabs your wrist and pulls you away. You smirk.

"Aww, what's wrong, baby? You must be feeling awful to pull me along like this. I wonder what's got you in such a hurry?" You mock. She lets out a small growl.

"Don't play dumb! The rest aren't around." She opens the door to a random storage room and pushes you in. She locks the door as soon as you're in.

"Alright, alright. Strip for me, love." You say. She eagerly does as you say until she's butt naked in front of you.

"(Y/N)!" She whines. "Come on! I need you!" She rubs her thighs together, frustrated to see you fully clothed still.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry, I don't think it's time for that." You place your fingers under her chin so she has to look at you. "No, I think I deserve something. I gave you something, it's only kind to return the favor. Then, you can get what you want."

"(Y/N), we don't have time-"

"Shh." You place your finger on her lips. "We have time. They think you're sick."

"On your knees, baby." You say, pushing Catra's shoulders slightly. She quickly gets onto her knees. You start to pull your belt off. "I think I deserve to get ate out It's only fair, love." You tease as you sit on the table. Catra eagerly nods. She takes off your pants and underwear in one motion. Her tongue licks up your pussy, causing you to shutter. Her coarse tongue always did wonders to you. It doesn't take long before you're even more dripping wet then before.

Her lips go around your clit, sucking furiously. You grip her hair as she sucks harder. She whimpers onto your clit, making your head throw back with a moan. Fuck. She looked so gorgeous under you. Her eyes looking up at you as she quickly sucked. Her tits moved back and forth with her body, making you itch to touch them. Her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as you pulled her hair. You slowly started to move your buck your hips towards her face, pushing her lips to your pussy. She let out a moan as you used her.

She starts to rub your clit with her fingers, adding more friction. In that moment, you couldn't help it. You started to buck your hips into her at a faster pace. You pulled her hair tightly, making her moan and whimper.

"F-Fuck yes, baby, that's it! Oh fuck, you look so pretty eating my pussy! You want to swallow my cum, baby? Yeah? You would like that?" You ask. She opens her eyes and nods her head enthusiastically. Her hips buck a little at every praise you give her. It's all too much. Your back arches as you come into her mouth. You pull on her hair even more tightly, causing her to moan against your sensitive lips. She continues to lap against your pussy as you come.

Once you finish in her mouth, she licks and sucks any remaining cum. She looks up at you, hand on her knees, once she finishes.

"Look at you. My good little sub. Did you like that? 'Cause you looked so fucking pretty sucking all my cum." You say.

"Fuck please just take me. I can't wait much longer!" She whines. You hop off the table.

"Get up on that table, pretty girl." You say. She does as you ask, spreading her legs as soon as she gets on it. You notice a little puddle where Catra was on the floor. You smirk and motion to it.

"Oh, Catra. You made such a mess. There's a little puddle and everything. Oh baby, I don't think you deserve me just yet." You tease. She wiggles her hips.

"P-please! I need you to fuck me!" She whimpers. You walk over to her, bending down.

"It's cute how submissive you are." You say. You plunge your tongue into her pussy, making her whine. Your fingers trail to her clit and rub it softly. Catra grips the table and rocks her hips forward. Your hand harshly grips her ass.

"Calm down, baby girl. I'm in control." You growl. She nods, making you smile. You continue to give her some release, but not what she's looking for.

Your tongue slips out of her, making her whimper. Your mouth starts to suck on her clit, making her cry out. You slip your finger into her and waste no time. Her breaths turn into pants as you start to pump.

"(Y/N)! Please!! Please fuck me! Fuck fuck please!" She wiggles underneath you. You pull your mouth away but continue to finger her. She lets out a cry at the loss of contact.

"Oh, Catra, you're being so bratty. Hmm. I have half a mind to leave you here without cumming. We'll have to wait until the others leave until I can fuck you senseless too. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" You ask. She shakes her head.

"N-no! Sorr-" A moan tumbles out of her lips as you curl your finger. She bucks her hips forward as an impulse.

"That's right, baby. Now, I don't think you deserve my fingers. You've been so disrespectful. You're lucky though. I'll make you cum, but one more act of disrespect and I'll leave you here." You warn her. She nods her head. You give her ass a soft smack, not hard enough to leave a red print but enough to make her whimper slightly. You rub the area.

Catra cries out as you place your mouth on her clit again. You add another finger and start to viscously pump. She stutters and moans as you do. She wants to buck her pussy into your face but she knows you'll never let her off if she does. There's no way she's willing to wait hours until you fuck her again. She could always use a toy but it was never as good as your fingers, tongue, or strap.

"Catra, tell me about how you liked being fucked underneath that table." You order her.

"Fuck, (Y/N)! Your fingers felt so good! I wanted to moan and buck my hips. I wanted you to rip my c-clothes off and fuck me in front of everyone! You made me so fucking wet! I- fuck! B-Baby~" Her morning became uncontrollable. You slowed down, making her whine.

"Go on. I'll slow down until you finish." Your smirk at her. She frowns at you. She was so close to her release and now you were being cocky. Of course you were. You could feel her pussy clench around your fingers.

"Fuck, I wanted you to p-push me down a-and tug my hair." She whimpers as you spend up and added a third finger. "I w-wanted to scream as your s-strap fucked into my pussy! I- oh fuck- I wanted to make a m-mess all o-over that table! Fuck, (Y/N)! I'm going to cum!" She whimpered. You kissed her clit.

"Cum for me, baby." You say. She moans loudly as her intense orgasm rides through her. Her legs shake, her head is thrown back with her eyes shut tight, and she curls her toes. Little claw marks indent the table under her. You lap up any cum and eat her out as she comes down from her high. You start to kiss her thighs and move up to place gentle kisses on her pussy.

"What a good girl. That was hot, baby. I love seeing you come undone under my fingers. Just think about how fucking gorgeous you'll be when I fuck you tonight with my strap." You hum.


End file.
